There is a known power supply system for supplying electric power to a load through a parallel connection of a plurality of AC output converters each configured to perform power conversion from a direct current into an alternating current.
With regard to the above, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-217822 discloses a power supply system in which a plurality of AC output converters (such as an inverter) are connected in parallel and operated in parallel to a common load.
As a scheme for controlling the current balance among a plurality of AC output converters, the power supply system is configured to obtain detection signals from the currents output from the plurality of AC output converters to acquire a differential signal thereof, thereby controlling the voltages output from the AC output converters according to the differential signal.